DisplayPort information includes any information expressed in accordance with a DisplayPort standard. DisplayPort standards provide specifications for connectors, cables, and data communication protocols for use in delivering digital packetized video streams from a DisplayPort source, such as a video processor of a computing device, to a DisplayPort sink, such as a display. Said video streams are transmitted via a main link that includes one, two, or four differential data pairs, identified as Lanes 0, 1, 2, and 3. DisplayPort standards also provide for at least one additional differential data pair used for a bi-directional, half-duplex auxiliary channel (identified as the AUX line) usable for communicating control data between the DisplayPort source and the DisplayPort sink, and at least one additional conductor usable for communicating a hot plug detect (HPD) signal between the DisplayPort source and the DisplayPort sink.
USB information includes any information expressed in substantial accordance with a USB standard (e.g., Intel et al., Universal Serial Bus Specification, Revision 1.0, January 1996; updated as Revision 1.1 in September 1998; further updated as Revision 2.0 in April 2000; further updated as Revision 3.0 in November 2008, and subsequent updates and modifications—hereinafter collectively referred to as the “USB Specifications”, which term can include future modifications and revisions). The USB Specifications are non-proprietary and are managed by an open industry organization known as the USB Forum. The USB Specifications establish basic criteria to be met in order to comply with the USB standards.
Revision 1.1 of the USB Specification specifies that a single USB domain shall support up to 127 devices operating over a shared medium providing a maximum bandwidth of 12 Mbps. Revision 2.0 increases the maximum bandwidth to 480 Mbps while maintaining compatibility with devices manufactured under the criteria of Revision 1.1. Under Revision 3.0 of the USB Specifications, SuperSpeed connections are provided that use a 5-Gbps signaling rate. Under the USB Specifications, a host controller that supports a maximum signaling rate of 12 Mbps is referred to as a full-speed host. A host controller that supports a signaling rate of 480 Mbps is referred to as a high-speed host. A full-speed host controller conforming to the USB Specifications supports two classes of devices, namely, low-speed devices and full-speed devices. A high-speed host controller conforming to the USB Specifications supports three classes of devices, namely, low-speed devices, full-speed devices, and high-speed devices. Low-speed devices have a maximum signaling rate of 1.5 Mbps, full-speed devices have a maximum signaling rate of 12 Mbps, and high-speed devices have a maximum signaling rate of 480 Mbps. A SuperSpeed host controller conforming to the USB specifications may support all three earlier classes of devices, as well as SuperSpeed devices. Low-speed, full-speed, and high-speed USB communication takes place over a single differential data pair. SuperSpeed USB communication is established and takes place over an additional differential data pair used for data transmission and an additional differential data pair used for data receipt.
Many computing devices, such as desktop computers and/or the like, communicate with peripheral devices over both DisplayPort and USB connections. This leads to an undesirable proliferation in cabling and data ports for connecting the computing device with the peripheral devices. What is desired is a way to transmit both DisplayPort and USB data over a single cable that supports low-speed, full-speed, high-speed, and SuperSpeed USB communication.